A problem exists in fuel combustion systems in which the fuel contains, or acquires, or produces upon combustion, iron. Yet, the use of ferrocene compounds in fuel is known. The iron containing deposits formed from ferrocene produce a conductive coating on the sparkplug surface leading to sparkplug failure. Combusting iron also produces crystals that may form on valve seats, which could lead to several undesirable results. Iron/ferrocene is also a wear agent in internal combustion motors. Iron combustion deposits are also known to foul or inhibit the operation of exhaust system components.
What is needed is a means to reduce deposits, or the characteristics of deposits, on spark plugs, valve seats, exhaust system components, or the like due to the inclusion of iron in a fuel to be combusted. It would be desirable to inhibit, reduce or prevent the deleterious effect of iron in an exhaust stream due to the combustion of iron introduced via a fuel, a lubricant, the air, or other source.